La verdadera historia de Harry Potter
by Beaucoup
Summary: Holaas! Aca esta mi primera historia aunque sea un capitulo todavia. Pronto voy a poner un poco de humor a los capitulos Baisers!


_**Capitulo 1: La traición**_

Era la noche más fría, no había nadie en las calles de Londres. Todas las casas estaban iluminadas solo por la luz de las chimeneas.

En el valle de Godric vivían los Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter y un pequeño bebé llamado Harry. No eran iguales a todos los otras personas, ellos eran magos, podían hacer cualquier cosa, pues eran muy buenos, nadie excepto por Petunia, la hermana de Lily, sabían que ellos eras magos, sería un 'delito' decirles a los 'corrientes' o como ellos los llaman 'muggles'.

El pequeño Harry estaba muy feliz, sonriendo, dibujando y los Potter tomando fotos para el álbum, pero de repente una extraña brisa abre la puerta principal de un golpe.

- ¿Qué fue eso James? - Pregunta asustada Lily - ¿Será…?

- ¡Si!, corre, no hay tiempo que perder. Ve arriba yo me encargaré - dijo exaltado James - ¡Cuida a Harry! – le gritó a Lily mientras subía las escaleras.

- Ten cuidado - dijo Lily y cerró fuerte la puerta con embrujos, con candados muggles, con todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza.

El hombre extraño había entrado, ya era imposible evitar que entrara, pero la esperanza nunca la perdieron.

- A… eras tú Tom. - dijo aliviado James – Creí que eras 'El innombrable' -.

- ¿Así que tú todavía no lo sabes? ¡Ja! Y yo pensaba que eras inteligente…- dijo Tom.

- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo James desconcertado.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Yo soy Lord Voldemort! -.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Nos traicionaste! - James tenía roja la cara, no aguantaba la amargura, apretaba los puños como nunca, como a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a Lord Voldemort.

- Da lo mismo, no me importa lo que pienses, ahora a lo que vine - dijo Voldemort mirando a James con cara de asco - ¿Sabes a caso lo que vengo a hacer? ¿Tienes alguna idea? ¡No claro, si eres un tonto!... Te explicare.

Desde que soy chico tengo un 'don' por así decirlo, de saber que temen los demás, de hacer sufrir sin que se den cuenta, yo me di cuenta, ya hace muchos años, que yo sirvo para el mal, yo tengo que ser dueño del mundo ¡DE TODO EL MUNDO! Era fácil hasta que me entere que tú y tu hijo pueden derrotarme, y eso no lo permitiré -.

- Me has traicionado, yo no soy ningún tonto, vos… 'Molde de plástico' – Era lo único que se le ocurría a James en ese momento - Antes de que toques a mi hijo, vas a tener que pasar por mi cadáver – dijo muy decidido.

Quien iba a pensar que esas palabras podían llegar a ser las ultimas que pudiera decir James Potter en ese momento, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sucedió.

- Como tú digas - dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¿Qu… - antes de que James pudiera terminar, un destello de luz se aproximo hacia el y todo se volvió oscuro.

Ahora sí ya no había nada que hacer, la vida de Lily y Harry pendían de un hilo, con James acabado eran casi nulas las posibilidades de que ellos sobrevivieran, era trágico saber que uno de los mejores magos ya no vivía.

En Lily todo dependía, su vida, la vida de su hijo y vengar la muerte de James, su amado esposo, aunque la venganza no es un buen camino, pero, Voldemort o como lo llaman algunos 'El Innombrable', se lo merecía, mato a muchos magos, a muggles, traicionó la confianza de Lily y James Potter.

Si traicionó a los Potter, mato a James, que será de los otros.

Apenas Voldemort terminó con James, iba tras Lily y Harry, le costó un poco librar la puerta de embrujos y candados, pero lo logró. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Lily sentada a un costado de la cama, tratando de calmar al nervioso Harry.

- No puede ser… ¿Tú? – Dijo Lily desconcertada - ¿Qué haz hecho con mi esposo? -.

- No te preocupes pronto lo acompañaras en su lecho de ¡MUERTE! – dijo Voldemort con toda tranquilidad alguna y al mismo tiempo placer al decirlo.

- ¡James…no! ¡Maldito! -.

- ¡Ja! No me lastimas Lily Potter, ahora mismo lo vas a acompañar junto con tu hijo -.

- ¡No, a mi hijo no lo tocas! ¡Me tendrás que matar antes de que le toques un pelo a Harry! -.

- ¡Pues así será Lily Potter! – y así Voldemort atacó.

- ¡Harry! – grito Lily tratando de abrasarlo, pero… no pudo.

Ya no había nada que hacer, los Potter estaban muertos, tendidos en el suelo como trapos sucios, solo quedaba Harry, era nulas las posibilidades de que pudiera sobrevivir, era un niño de a penas 1 año, no sabia ni diferenciar un lápiz rojo de uno azul, pero él no lloro, se mantuvo firme, mirando a Lord Voldemort a los ojos sin miedo alguno, nunca le saco los ojos de encima, ni siquiera para mirar a su madre en su lecho de muerte.

- Ahora sí Harry Potter, ¡Llego tu fin! - dijo Voldemort mientras esbozaba una sonrisa diabólica.

Cuando Lord Voldemort atacó, algo extraño sucedió, al niño no le paso nada, sino que, el ataque fue contrarestado y Voldemort desapareció. A Harry solo le quedo una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, y lo sorprendente es que tampoco lloro.

Solo, en una casa vacía, además de los cuerpos de Lily y James Potter.

Pero en un momento, apareció un destello de luz y de el apareció un anciano de larga barba blanca, anteojos chiquitos en forma de luna y con una gran tunica celeste y blanca y una señora de cabello recogido color marrón miel o claro, con anteojos en forma de óvalo y con un vestido verde oscuro.

- Llegamos tarde Minerva - dijo el anciano con larga barba.

- Sucedió, no lo pudimos impedir Dumbledore – dijo la señora de vestido oscuro - Pero, espera, mira, es Harry, sobrevivió, pero… ¿Cómo sucedió? -.

- Por el momento no es tiempo de preguntas, vamos, llevemos al niño a lo de los Dursley, sus tíos… - dijo Dumbledore

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No podemos hacer eso!, ¡Lo tratarán como trapo sucio! – Dijo Minerva anonadada por lo que había dicho Dumbledore.

- Lo se… pero, son los únicos parientes que tiene y lo sabes – dijo con una triste mirada -.

- Esta bien, pero sigue sin gustarme la idea -.

- Bien, entonces vamos, ¡No hay tiempo que perder! -.

Dumbledore y Minerva salieron de la habitación muy deprisa, pero antes de salir volando en sus escobas a Minerva le vino una duda a la cabeza. Le pregunto a Dumbledore que había pasado con 'El Innombrable' y el le respondió francamente.

- Verás Minerva… Cuando Voldemort atacó a Harry el hechizo fue contrarestado, porque, antes de atacar a Harry, sus padres dieron la vida por el, entonces lo que contrarrestó el hechizo de Voldemort fue el Amor y el no lo soporta, es contra lo único que no puede luchar, es vulnerable a el -.

- ¡OH! ¡Claro! – respondió Minerva.

- Pues… vamos, envuelve a Harry en esta manta – dijo Dumbledore mientras le daba a Minerva una manta celeste cielo y que en la punta inferior derecha tenia unas iniciales que eran 'HP' – ¡Agárralo bien Minerva!

- ¡Si! – Respondió mientras sostenía fuertemente a Harry – Pero antes enterremos a Lily y James, no los podemos dejar aquí -.

- Esta bien, pero apurémonos, algo no esta bien en el cielo -.

Mientras cavaban dos tumbas para enterrar a Lily y a James, Harry estaba sentado en un rincón sorprendido, ya que se daba cuenta lo que estaban haciendo Minerva y Dumbledore, se sentía solo, sin nadie a quien pedirle algo, digamos comida, el siempre le pedía a Lily o a James, pero ahora, entre dos extraños, se veía una extraña mirada en el, tal vez se estaba preguntando si era mejor estar solo en su casa corriendo peligro, o ir con esos dos extraños y capaz, también estar en peligro con ellos, pues no los conocía.

Cuando Minerva y Dumbledore terminaron Harry ya se había quedado dormido, entonces lo toman en brazos y parten hacia la casa de los Dursley.


End file.
